


Better

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair cut, M/M, Other, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Reader is very "upset" about something (Bucky’s haircut) but they're in a loving relationship so like lol
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Black Reader, Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I really dislike short hair Bucky again

"What have you done..."

You stared wide eyed at him, gaze unshifting. Complete and utter disgust crawling all over your skin. He slowly turns towards you, locking the front door, looking genuinely confused. 

"...What's happened?"  
You can see his weight settle awkwardly and his shoulders climb gently upwards, bracing himself for something awful.   
He didn't expect you to walk towards him, you sounded uncomfortable. A better look in your eyes read concerned. Buck could've dealt with fear, maybe anger, but you were soft, almost sad with whatever your secret was. His voice creaked out...  
"What is it?"

You gingerly trace your fingers against his temple, running over the edge of an ear, turning the gap between you into just a few centimetres. You look over his entire face carefully and with a gentle, buttery whisper stab him with the hot spear of hellfire:

"Where the fuck is your hair?"

It was Winter subtle but his shoulders did drop back into place and you could slowly see his body become familiar again. You run your fingers through the few inches he left you, quietly scoffing to yourself at the brief experience. He is unamused. 

"Y'know... we never really discussed why it's okay for you to touch my hair-"

"Because you're white."  
You proclaim rather matter-of-factly, never once lifting your gaze from the fresh trimmed ends. You sigh with a deep heave of the chest.

You think you saw an eye-roll but there's No way to be sure. He slides a hand purposefully into yours, lacing fingers and pulling them to his lips. You lock eyes. 

"I needed to feel like me... I wanted to feel like me again."

His face is soft, covered in warmth and anticipation. You straighten yourself with a large breath. 

"Better?"

He pulls you into him, pressing his forehead gently against yours. 

"Better."


End file.
